


magazine photo shoots

by imaiazuki



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7076758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaiazuki/pseuds/imaiazuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>各式各樣的照片攝影，以第三人稱的攝影師及工作人員視角觀察著Colin的舉動，<br/>到底這個低調神秘的演員，有什麼秘密呢？</p>
            </blockquote>





	magazine photo shoots

【Hunger TV拍攝篇】

「Colin這次除了照片的拍攝外，還希望你能順便拍個小影片」  
「沒問題啊，我們都很熟了」  
穿著靛藍色西裝，純白西裝的黑髮男子露出迷人的笑顏。  
「不是第一次合作了，真的很愉快啊」  
「我們還記得你第一次拍攝的情景呢，那時候還好生澀」  
「是啊，要怎麼擺姿勢還有點尷尬呢」  
「現在看到鏡頭還尷尬嗎？」  
「現在好點了」  
演員靦腆一笑。  
「畢竟已經從事這個行業7、8年了，不習慣也不行」  
「我們接下來會問你幾個問題，你就隨心所欲的回答就好了」  
「好的。」

「演員是你的志向嗎？」  
「當我5歲的時候，我就想要成為演員；而現在，我真的希望5年後，我也仍舊是演員」  
「上次拍攝Hunger的經驗覺得如何？」  
Colin想了一會之後回答。  
「上次的經驗是照著劇本走的，穿著Hackett服裝，是很特別的體驗，那天晚上我還有舞台劇的演出，一切都很不真實」  
「我記得那時候你好瘦啊」  
「是啊，那時候在演舞台劇mojo」  
「那個舞台劇很特別吧？」  
「是啊，回顧這幾年，真的這部舞台劇非常棒，我真的非常幸運能跟這些優秀的人合作」  
黑髮的演員表情充滿了真摯跟崇敬。  
「你之前訪問的時候有提到關於Fantasy題材，現在仍舊特別喜歡嗎？」  
「喔，是啊～」  
演員笑得有些靦腆。  
「你還記得啊」  
「你知道的，這就是記者的工作」  
「我還是很喜歡啊，如同我之前所說的，那是一種逃離現實的方式，可以抽離現在面臨的困境，我想現在還有很多英雄電影，包括X-MEN都有點這樣的味道」  
「啊，聽說你是X-MEN的迷？」  
「是的，哈哈，很期待新電影的上映呢」  
「有預定跟誰去看嗎？」  
「喔？」  
演員似乎愣了一下，然後才笑著說。  
「這個啊，會吧...找朋友去看，能忍受的了我一直數X出現次數的人」  
「你真的會數嗎？」  
「哈哈」

【FARFETCH採訪拍攝篇】

當Colin Morgan換了一套又一套的西裝，現場的工作人員們皆是一陣驚嘆。  
「他真的太適合了，是吧？」  
攝影師對著服裝造型師如是說著。  
「真的，他完美的駕馭了各色西裝」  
這是FARFETCH第一次請到這位演員，而所有人都對他的表現驚為天人。  
他不是那種外貌很俊俏好看的演員，也並非特別貴氣；  
但就是有一種引人入勝的氣質，讓人移不開目光，特別是天生帶著那種惹人憐愛的氣質，整場的女性工作人員們皆為之傾倒。  
「請問，我可以要一杯水嗎？」  
「喔，當然可以！」  
更別提他迷人的北愛口音了。

問了幾個關於他作品的問題，演員似乎已經很習慣這樣的問答，  
回答得十分流暢，也很真摯。

然後又去換了一套衣服，這次是一件墨綠色的西裝，搭配黃色的領帶。  
「喔，這是我第一次嘗試這樣的風格」  
黑髮的演員似乎有些不自在。  
「真的？你非常適合～」  
周邊的人由衷的稱讚。  
「真的嗎？我可以，請你幫我拍一下照片嗎？用我的手機」  
「喔，當然沒問題」  
「不好意思，麻煩妳了」  
「完全沒問題」  
喔，那迷人的酒窩！  
「看看這樣可以嗎？」  
「喔，非常完美，謝謝。我可以把他傳給我的朋友吧？還是...如果你們還沒公開，會不會不方便？」  
「沒問題的，只要不是公開在社交平台上...因為屆時我們會發布在我們的網頁」  
「喔，那不用擔心，我沒有社交平台」  
「真的？很少見啊，那其他的通訊軟體呢？」  
「通訊軟體我用的」  
「嗯，不過真的身為公眾人物有很多不方便的地方吧」  
「嗯，不過，我算比較低調一些，也很少出門，所以其實跟平常人也沒什麼差別」  
「可是你應該蠻容易被認出來的吧？因為Merlin的緣故，不會嗎？」  
「喔，其實沒有像你們想像中那麼多的」

再換了幾套衣服，訪問也差不多到了尾聲。

「今天真的很謝謝你們，衣服真的都非常漂亮，如果不是這個拍攝，我大概不會有機會穿」  
「我們也很榮幸，你真的非常適合，希望能有下次採訪的機會」  
感覺得出來現場的工作人員們都很享受跟他拍攝的過程，是一個很謙和的人，話雖然不多，但很認真的聽著問題和拍攝的指示，並且真摯的回應著。

喔，拍攝間隙的休息時間似乎來了一通電話，那個時候...Colin笑得很開心，後來還過來問，是否能拿一下拍攝的道具－包括BATMAN封面的雜誌和牛奶。

雖然大家都很好奇是跟誰在通電話(那是通視訊電話)，但是基於隱私，也不可能過去看...更罔論去問。不過後來，助手們無意經過的時候告訴我...  
「好像是個金髮的男人」  
「你們確定嗎？」  
「是啊，應該是吧...總之是操持著英國腔！」  
「女孩們，你們真是太八卦了」  
或許應該說，這個甜美的黑髮演員太激起人的好奇心跟保護慾了。

 

【BAFTA採訪篇】

攝影師架設好器具，是為了BAFTA的攝影。   
這天排得第一個行程是Colin Morgan，著名電視劇—Merlin的演員，  
這是第一次的見面，還希望能很順利進行才好。

「Hello,我們是今天負責拍攝的攝影師，很高興認識你」  
總之率先打招呼，邁出友好的第一步總沒錯。  
「喔～你們好，我是Colin Morgan，今天也請多指教了，我不是很常拍攝雜誌的」  
眼前男子十分高挑，一雙長腿十分修長，帶了點羞澀的表情，還有濃重的北愛爾蘭腔調。  
「喔，你的腔調太迷人了」  
「喔？真的嗎？謝謝」  
「我還以為你是英格蘭人」  
「或許因為我常跟英格蘭人接觸吧，工作上也常使用，我有時候還會忘記原本的腔調呢」  
笑得很迷人，黑髮的演員似乎蘊藏著無限的魅力。

拍攝工作順利的進行，換上拍攝衣服之後，氣氛為之一變，  
就好像投入了什麼角色一樣。

拍攝的空檔，攝影師注意到這迷人的男子偶爾會使用一下手機，並淺淺微笑。

「是在使用社交軟體嗎？」  
「喔，不！我不太使用那些」  
「真的？Twitter, Instagram...Facebook都不用嗎？」  
「嗯，是啊，我有社交恐懼症，所以這些我都沒在用」  
Colin 開玩笑般的說著。  
「真少見啊，在現在這個社會」  
「我之前只用email，現在會使用一些通訊軟體了，不然經紀人或是劇組要聯繫我不方便，現在他們都習慣發群發消息了」  
「是啊，現在人鮮少打電話了呢」  
「喔！說到電話...抱歉，我電話響了！我可以...」  
「沒問題，請接吧」  
黑髮的演員，稍稍離席，側過身去講電話。

 

「抱歉，耽擱了一下」  
「沒問題」  
「我們繼續吧」  
通話回來的演員似乎心情十分良好，  
攝影師這行或許就是能對人物的情緒變化跟表情感受敏銳。

「今天真是辛苦你了」  
「謝謝你們，那個，或許之後可以傳給我幾張照片嗎？」  
「沒有問題，我現在就能傳給你幾張」  
「謝謝」  
演員的臉龐有些興奮跟期待的神情。  
「Colin對拍照很有興趣嗎？」  
「喔，是啊，每次看到自己雜誌上的照片都很佩服呢，感覺排得太好，都不像我了」  
「那是你太謙虛了，攝影師的職責只是帶出人們真實的色彩而已」  
「謝謝稱讚，今天的照片我也很滿意呢，希望下次能再跟你們合作」  
「當然好啊」  
「喔，抱歉，我再接個電話」  
這次是在面前，只是轉個身過去講話，  
所以能聽到些許內容。

『我快好了，等我一下，嗯...好...你先去吧...餓了就先點，不用等我...嗯...待會見』

「抱歉」  
「你一會有約？」  
「不急的。」  
「我想我們已經完成了，今天真的謝謝你」  
「也謝謝你們」

收拾好東西，也準備下樓離開的時候...  
疑？是Colin？

以為演員已經先離開了，沒想到還在樓下門口，正打算喊他的時候...  
一台車開了過來，門打開，演員坐了進去。

不知道有沒有聽錯...不過，似乎在坐進去的瞬間...演員喊了聲『Bradley』

可惜從暗色的車窗無法看見駕駛座的人，  
但是Colin那個美麗的表情倒是叫人難忘。

比今天任何一個SHOOT都要更棒...那是戀愛的神情。

完

**Author's Note:**

> 一直都很想寫，大家眼中的Colin是什麼樣子的，  
> 剛好最近有很多雜誌的拍攝跟採訪，成了很好的素材，  
> 想要表現出兩人低調又甜蜜的一面。


End file.
